1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing an electronic device, a cover body, an electronic device, an electronic apparatus, and a moving object.
2. Related Art
In recent years, as mobile electronic apparatuses have become widespread, reductions in size, weight, and cost of the electronic apparatuses are increasingly demanded. Therefore, also for electronic components used in the electronic apparatuses, reductions in size and cost, with maintaining of high accuracy, are increasingly demanded. Especially in a vibrating device having a vibrating element accommodated in a package, since vibration characteristics are maintained by maintaining the hermeticity of a space in which the vibrating element is accommodated, various proposals have been made for the sealing technique of the space.
For example, JP-A-2000-223604 and JP-A-2002-359311 each disclose a bonding method, in which a lid for covering an opening of a space for accommodating a vibrating device element (vibrating element) and the opening edge are welded together leaving a portion of the edge, degassing is performed, and thereafter, the lid and the opening edge at the unwelded portion are sealed together. Moreover, JP-A-1-151813 discloses a small quartz crystal vibrator in which notches are formed in a surface of a package to be bonded with a lid, a metal brazing material at portions other than the notches is melted to bond the lid and the package together leaving a portion of the metal brazing material, and degassing is performed. Thereafter, the metal brazing material at the notch portions is melted again to seal the lid and the package.
However, in the bonding methods shown in JP-A-2000-223604 and JP-A-2002-359311, the lid and the opening edge are welded together while leaving the portion, and the unwelded portion is welded after degassing. Therefore, it is difficult to stably manage the dimension or the like of the unwelded portion. Also, since the degassing is performed through a slight gap of the unwelded portion, the degassing time is lengthened, and the number of sealing steps is increased. In the configuration shown in JP-A-1-151813, since degassing is performed while melting the metal brazing material, the management of the molten state is required. Therefore, degassing and sealing cannot be stably performed, which may cause unstable vibration characteristics.